Violence in Colors
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When Eureka and Renton meet someone who is actually with the military, what will happen?SPOLIERS FOR EPISODES OVER 40


**Violence in Colors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven, I just own my OC, Ezra, who I sometimes see as my self. I usually see my main characters as myself and I usually kill them. What's that tell you? I'm VIOLENT! Oh, and This is like a little after episode 44 but Renton and Eureka stay on the Gekko-Go.**

**Summary: When Eureka and Renton meet someone who is actually with the military, what will happen?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renton and Eureka were shopping with her kids. Maeter, Maurice, and Linck helped them with the food and clothing. Renton held half and Eureka held half.

As they made their way back to Gekko State, Linck spotted something. It was a new longboard, colored valentine red. "Mama! Come look!" Maeter shouted as the kids looked on at it.

"Wow." Renton said in awe as he looked it over. "It seems to be in perfect condition." Eureka said. "Can we get it, please?" asked Maeter and Linck. "Alright." Eureka said and they walked into the shop.

"How much for that longboard?" asked Eureka as a few shoppers stood behind them. The one directly behind Renton and Eureka looked around nineteen.

He had somewhat long black hair, not past the shoulders, but with long bangs. He wore a black trenchcoat with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His combat boots were shiny as he waited patiently.

"It's one-hundred." the shop keeper said. "Oh, we only have ninety." Renton said a little sadly. The young man pulled a ten out.

_'It's all I have, but, anything to help out a nice couple' _thought the young man as he tapped Eureka on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, I think you dropped this." he said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Eureka said as she paid for the longboard. "Thanks mister!" Maeter, Maurice, and Linck said. "Yeah, thank you. Renton Thurston." Renton said as he held his hand out.

The young man shook it. He was a few feet taller than Renton and Eureka. "Ezra Murdock." the young man said. "Ezra? Doesn't that mean 'helper'?" asked Maurice. Ezra ruffled his hair playfully.

"That's right!" Ezra said as he laughed heartily. "I'm Eureka." Eureka said as she shook Ezra's hand. "I've heard about you two." Ezra said as they walked out of the shop.

Eureka seemed to be struggling under the weight of the longboard. "Here, let me help." Ezra said and Eureka handed it to him. Ezra held it carefully as they walked back to the Nirvash. "So, what are you five doing all the way out here?" asked Ezra as they walked.

"We're just buying essential items for the people of Gekko State." Renton said and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Gekko State huh? Don't worry, I won't tell." Ezra said as Eureka and her kids walked ahead of the two boys.

"What are you here for?" asked Renton as the sun began to set. "I'm waiting for an old friend to show up." Ezra responded. "Listen, Renton." Ezra began, turning to him and his walking ceased.

Renton stopped and stood in front of him. Ezra put a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure you get that girl a ring, boy." Ezra said and winked at the now blushing Renton.

They continued to walk in silence as Ezra snickered to himself. They stopped in front of the Nirvash.

"Never thought I'd see this." Ezra said as he looked up into the Nirvash's eyes. "You know about Nirvash?" asked Renton. Ezra chuckled and pulled out an edition of rayout from his trenchcoat.

It had the cover with Renton hugging Eureka on a longboard. "You guys are really attracting a lot of unwanted attention from the military." Ezra said as he gave the longboard to Renton

"Well, I'll see ya around!" Ezra said as he walked off.

_'He was a nice guy sis, why couldn't you choose someone like him instead of Holland? Well, he was the only nice guy we've seen in a while...'_

Renton and Eureka made their way back to the Gekko with the kids. As they arrived back in the hangar, Matthieu helped them with the heavy stuff.

Renton carried the longboard out and Matthieu stared at it. "Wow! How'd you get this?" he asked as he awed over it. "A nice guy gave us enough money for it." Renton said.

"Who? Who?" Matthieu said excitedly. "He said his name was Ezra Murdock." Renton said. Matthieu suddenly got a grave look on his face.

"Huh? Something wrong?" asked Renton as he placed the londboard on Nirvash's arm. "No." Matthieu simply said and ran out to find Holland.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holland!" yelled Mattheui as he ran throughout the Gekko like a maniac. Several of the members stared at him whenever he ran by. Holland was walking out of his room when Matthieu crashed into him.

"Leader!" Matthieu said as he helped him up. "What is wrong with you?" Holland said as he stared at Matthieu cautiously. "Murdock." Matthieu said and Holland flinched.

"When?" Holland asked seriously as he looked around. "Renton and Eureka." Matthieu said.

"Shit!" Holland's yell could be heard all the way in the hangar, which is where he ran to after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ezra walked from the shop he had seen those kids at, he frowned. He knew he would have to tell the military about them. As he walked, two KLF's stopped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Murdock, we have orders to capture you from the colonel!" one of the KLF's pilot said. "And if I don't cooperate?" asked Ezra, a grin setting behind his long bangs.

Without answering, the KLF's starting shooting. Ezra grabbed a machine gun that was strapped onto his left arm under his coat and started to shoot them as he jumped up.

Ezra jumped onto one of the KLF's arm and shot through it's armor, striking the pilot between the eyes with a bullet. As he moved to the other one, a single shot ran out and Ezra fell to the ground.

Ezra clenched his teeth as he massaged the area on his leg near the bullet wound. Two military soldiers ran to him and supported him as they put his arms over their necks.

As he was helped up he saw who had shot him. "Dominic." Ezra grinned as the young elite officer walked towards him. "Murdock." Dominic acknowledged.

Dominic nodded to the two soldiers and they let Ezra walk on his own, limping considerably as he walked over to the elite officer. His leg bled but he didn't mind much.

"So, how's Dewey's little errand boy?" asked Ezra as he crossed his arms. "You should know, you've put us through a lot of grief." Dominic said as they stood in front of each other.

"You need a haircut." Dominic said, looking away from his old friend. Ezra grinned from behind his long bangs as he grabbed Dominic and gave him a big hug.

"Alright, get off!" Dominic said as he pushed Ezra back a bit. "Well, let's go." Ezra said and walked towards Dominic's motorcycle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eureka made a surprised yelp as Holland rushed into the hangar and pinned Renton against the wall rather violently. "Holland!" yelled Renton as he tryed to struggle.

"What was Murdock doing there? Did he tell you?" asked Holland. Renton thought about it and memories flashed through his mind.

_"I've heard about you two."_

_"Gekko State huh? Don't worry, I won't tell." _

_"I'm waiting for an old friend to show up."_

_"Make sure you get that girl a ring, boy."_

Renton shook his head from his blush and said, "He said he was waiting for an old friend, why?" Holland let Renton go and ran out again.

"What was that about?" Renton asked Eureka, who had run up to him to inspect any damage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ezra had his leg patched up and the bullet removed, Dominic came into the room. "Come on." the elite officer said as Ezra was pulled to his feet and cuffs were placed on him.

"Isn't this a little much?" asked Ezra with a grin from behind his bangs. "Well, for a renegade, I think it's enough." Dominic said and Ezra's smile faltered.

"What do you plan on doing, replacing Anemone, with me?" asked Ezra, panic slowly coming into his voice.

"We'll try, at least. Other's have died from the intense pain." Dominic said heartlessly at the thought that his old friend might die. Ezra stopped walking, forcing the soldiers behind him to stop.

"Dominic, do you have a knife?" asked Ezra. "Yes." Dominic said as he pulled it out. "...cut my hair." Ezra said with a grin. Dominic chuckled and took Ezra's bangs into his free hand.

Dominic sliced his knife through the hair and revealed Ezra's face. Ezra grinned his winning grin as he looked into the face of his old friend, his striking blue eyes opening.

"You...you look like Anemone." Dominic said as he looked at Ezra. "Yes." Ezra said as he walked past Dominic, the soldiers following.

"How is Anemone?" asked Ezra as his blue eyes searched the path ahead. "She is, as Dewey says, useless." Dominic said as he quickly caught up.

As they came to the entrance of the Novak foundation, an old man greeted them. "Is this the replacement?" asked Decard. "Until he dies, yes." Dominic said harshly as they entered the building.

Ezra's grin faltered again and he frowned. As he was strapped against the podium, he noticed there was a camera in front of him. "A live transmission, to where?" asked Ezra as he grinned.

"To Gekko State, so they can see what their up against, if you live that is." Decard said harshly. Ezra frowned again as his eyes were held wide open with a device on his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Holland was about to give an order, a transmission opened onto the Gekko's front window. "Murdock...Everyone report to the bridge immediantly!" Holland said into the intercom.

When they all got there they watched the transmission. "Ezra?" asked Renton as he stood beside Eureka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezra was in a trance like state as they injected the blood red liqud into a latch on his throat. He writhed in pain until he finally settled down.

A tiny slit formed across his pupil as the doctors worked. It quickly morphed into a circle, like Eureka's. "It seems to be working." said Decard.

Only a few seconds after, however, the life machine flashed a caution warning. The circle changed into one long slit across his whole eye. Ezra slunked a little forward as the machine held a long beep. Ezra's face was littered with tears.

On the Gekko-Go, Renton widened his eyes. _'He was such a nice guy, why...WHY?' _he thought as he clenched his fist and tears streamed silently down his face.

"Another one failed." Dominic said before turning to leave. As he did so, the machine began to beep again. A blood curdling scream was heard a split second later.

The scream filled the whole Gekko-Go as the members watched onward. "Mama..." Maeter said as her children buried their faces into her stomach. Eureka held them, her eyes trained on the screen and a open frown on her face.

Ezra struggled against his bonds as his eyes bled from the slit. Everyone gasped as they watched this. As Ezra struggled, saliva spewing from his mouth and blood dripping from the slits, the Gekko-Go and Dominic watched on.

"Hurry, get a blood pack and I need a report, now!" yelled Dominic as several scientists researched on their screens.

"The subject's eyes will bleed no matter what we do." one scientist said as she researched. As Ezra continued to scream, one scientist left the room vomiting. A few soldiers unstrapped Ezra from the platform and placed the blood pack onto his back, like a book bag.

One of the scientists injected the needle into the back of Ezra's neck. The blood pack was large, huge and filled with blood, making it bulge. The IV line fed into Ezra's bloodstream as his eyes continued to bleed, causing him almost unbearable pain.

The members of the Gekko-Go watched on, stunned as they witnessed the cruel stunt. Holland turned from the transmission to Renton and Eureka.

"Now that he survived, you do realize it will mean trouble for us." the leader asked of Renton and Eureka. They both nodded while they continued to watch.

Ezra was calmed down as his eyes continued to bleed from the slit.

"Aside from the eye affect, I think that went well." Decard said humorously with a grin as he looked at Dominic's shocked face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I have to ask this, does this belong in the M section because it's too violent? Anyway, I approve of flames.**

**Oh and if your wondering, I really am violent in real life, I just use my stories to vent. **


End file.
